Moe All the Way
by nickandcory
Summary: I finally got tagged...well anyway here's my songs! Moe form :


I GOT TAGGED

**I GOT TAGGED! YAY! LIKE I HAVE BEEN WAITING. IT'S LIKE THE TAG'S WERE ONLY BEING WRITTEN IN LOE'S AND NILLY'S (WHICH I DON'T LIKE TOO MUCH, NO OFFENCE) BUT ANYWAY YAY! HERE I GO!!**

**Rules**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the games going!!

**My Tags:**

**Schoolisboring **

**Mayniac (I had to do it! They were so good the last time!)**

**Rosebetweenthethorns**

**AvaMava15**

**Amy4156**

_**Say Ok by: Vanessa Hudgens**_

Miley was currently sitting on her porch of her house that's she's only lived in for a couple years. She had moved to Malibu and met and amazing guy named Joe. When she had first met him she knew that they were going to be friends forever. And she secretly hoped that they would be more.

But there was one problem, he was a player. She was friends with him yes, but she didn't want to be one of the girls he played with. It wasn't enough that she had to deal with that, her father was going through cancer. It was super hard for, and what made it even badder, was that her friends wanted her to get with him. Even with knowing all the stuff that he had done before they met.

Miley's father had died that morning. Joe came walking down the driveway and saw her crying. He went up to her and just sat there and hugged a crying Miley.

"It's going to be okay" Joe said kissing her forehead

Miley looked at him

"Thank you" She said

_**I Can't Hate You Anymore: Nick Lachey **_

Joe sat in his now empty apartment. Miley had moved out a few day's before and left the divorce paper's on the table. When Miley left him he had burned everything that had reminded him of her. He wished things would have worked out better. He loved her more then everything. At first he thought he hated her because she was the one that had left but he knew that she didn't love him anymore, and he knew that it was his fault.

He remembered the conversation they had before she left.

"Where are you going?" Joe yelled at Miley as she had her bags packed and heading towards the door

"I don't love you Joe, as much as I hate to say it, it needs to be said" Miley said crying "I need more in life"

"You gave me seven years of your life and now your throwing it all away?" Joe asked

"I'm sorry" Miley said shaking her head and crying "I need more to life, I need to see who else is out there for me"

Joe forgave Miley for doing that.

_**Ice Ice Baby: Vanilla Ice**_

Miley and Joe were outside of Miley's house with the radio.

"Oh my gosh!" Joe said rapping along with the music

"Your so retarted" Miley said laughing as the thought of Joe knowing the words to the words

Joe was smacking his butt as he was turning around in circles.

"You know you love this song" Joe said as he stopped

"Your like that guy from 'Malibu's Most Wanted" Miley said

"Except better" Joe said walking gangster like down the sidewalk and stopping turning around and posing with his hand around his waist and the other on his chin. "Word!"

"Oh my gosh, you look so funny" Miley said sitting on the porch

"Ice, Ice Baby" Joe said "Word to your mother!"

Joe laughed and walked up to Miley kissing her.

"Your whack" Miley said

_**Pop: NSYNC (This is really hard…lol)**_

Joe sat there on the couch watching the news

"_Jonas Brother's record hit Platinum this weekend. Surprise, surprise. And word is that the middle Jonas is getting married to Miley his girlfriend for three years. We will keep you updated. And have you seen his new house? Dang it's gorgeous" _

Joe rolled his eye's. If it wasn't one thing it was another. He went out to his new car and drove to the music studio. He went in and found his fiancé in the recording studio. Miley saw him coming and put her headphones down and came out.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked

"I want to make sweet music" Joe said going into the studio and grabbing the mic and started dancing and singing into it.

_**You're The One That I Want: Grease Cast **_

Miley was going down the hallway strutting herself. She had dressed up in her skin tight black skinny jeans and a tight shirt with black converses. . Joe, who was down the hallway looked up and saw Miley coming. He was with his friends and his jaw dropped.

Miley walked right past him with her best friend Lilly and smirked at him. He looked her down as she walked by. Joe told his friends that he would be back and followed her.

"Miles" Joe said catching up her

"Yes Joseph" Miley said looking at him

"How are you doing?" Joe said

"Just fine"

"Well that's good" Joe said nodding

"Look are you going to cut the small talk and ask me out?" Miley asked as she stopped walking

"You like me?" Joe asked smiling

"You're the one that I want, yes" Miley said smiling back at him and kissing him fiercely on the lips

**So Sick: Ne-Yo**

Joe sat on the bed just watching the wall. His apartment was notw empty. They had been together for almost 4 years. It would have been July 15 but she left. No more anniversary gifts. He hated listening to the radio, because every song was 'there song' in some way. Miley loved giving them songs. Even if they were sad she would give it a reason to be there song. It had been 5 months since she left but he knew he had to get over it. He had a date scheduled for tonight, but when she knocked on the door he ignored it. But instead of going on the date, he sat at home listening to the radio. Just listening to love songs.

_**Rumors: Lindsey Lohan**_

Miley Cyrus didn't believe everything everyone was saying. People all told her that Joe was cheating on her. The magazines all showed Joe at celebrity parties. She knew that, that was her proof. But the thing was that he was cheating on her with her. Miley had been the one that went to the parties with Joe. But she didn't want anyone to know cause then she would be in the media, and that was something Joe didn't want.

"Don't worry about it I'm fine" Joe said kissing Miley

"I just feel bad" Miley said "You're the center of attention, I go to the parties too"

"You don't need the rumors being about you" Joe said

"But you're my boyfriend they think they are cheating on me" Miley said

"It's okay" Joe

"Your right, let them say what they want" Miley said "I love you"

"I love you and you know that" Joe said

_**Call Me When You're Sober:**_

Miley came down the stairs with her suitcases packed. She was leaving with their own kids. She knew that she should stay with him, help him make it through it. She knew that she was making the right decision. Joe had quit the band a for months before, and ever since it had gotten worse. He had been drinking more and more, he's had anger problems she just needed to get out.

"Where the hell are you going?" Joe growled

"I am leaving until you decide what you want the most beer or your family" Miley said switching the one year old little girl on her hip

"I don't think so" Joe said getting off the couch

"Don't come near" Miley said

"Please don't leave" Joe said crying

"You need a lesson taught" Miley said going out of the house slamming the door

_**Come on Over: Christina**_

"Joey come over, I am so bored" Miley said into the phone

"I will be right over, I promise" Joe said getting off the phone and heading over to Miley's

Miley smiled and went over to her vanity grabbing a tube of lip gloss and applied it to her lips. Her and Joe had been going out for two day's and yet too kiss yet. She was going to make the first move. She went over to her closet and grabbed a skirt and changed out of her sweatpants. When she was finished she skipped down the stairs and went to go check on everything.

She loved how when they were friends he would always find every possible way to touch her. He would hug her whenever he could. She knew it was going to be even better now that they were going out. All she wanted to do was kiss him. She didn't know why it took them so long to even get together. When Miley heard a knock on the door, she went over to it and opened it and smiled. She grabbed his face and pulled him forward kissing him with all she had. She let go of him.

"Come on in" She said laughing

Joe grabbed her and kissed her again.

_**Dirty Little Secret: American Rejects**_

Miley and Joe were making out on Joe's bed. Miley was a secret, a dirty one that only her and Joe knew about. Joe had been going out with his girlfriend that he didn't like at all. But would feel bad if they would have break up, but he loved Miley more. Him and Miley had been going behind his girlfriends back for about five months now. Miley was starting to get tired of the secrecy, but she knew the situation that he was in. His father had gotten him into the relationship and there was no way to get out of it. Joe knew that he loved Miley, and wanted so bad to break it off with his girlfriend. He wanted to make Miley feel special and not the girl he was seeing behind his girlfriend's back.

Joe grabbed Miley's shirt and began to lift it up.

"What about your ring?" Miley asked

"I love you, and who has to know" Joe said

Miley smiled

"I love you too" Miley said kissing him again, she knew he was all her's

**OKAY THAT'S TEN SONGS! I HOPED YA'LL LIKED THEM : ) SO HOW WERE THEY? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL IF THEY WERE GOOD. YOU KNOW IT'S HARDER THEN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE BUT I FREAKING LOVE DOING THIS WHO TAGGING THING!!**


End file.
